metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emperor Ing
Masculine Pronouns? Since when is it stated that the Emperor Ing is male? I mean, the "Emperor" in it's name is a male title, but that's all it is. A title that simply means "supreme being". What are you guy's thoughts on this?--Brain Golem 01:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it could very well be genderless. But then again, if the developpers wanted the Emperor Ing to be genderless, they could have easily come up with a more neutral title don't you think? A name that easily fits both sexes, but since they went for EMPEROR (not empress), than everything seems to hint at this creature being male. Also, i would like to know what you guys think bout whether or not the Emperor gave birth to the entire Ing race? I personnaly like to believe that multiple phaz-ings came with the leviathan on Aether, and while one of them became the leader (thanks to phazon and dark energy), all the other Phaz-ings were changed by the dark atmosphere ONLY and they started reproducing by giving birth to Ing larvae and so on. (Latinlingo 23:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) I have a problem with fighting to have masculine pronouns, but then proceed to refer to Emperor Ing as "it." When "it" refers to a creature, that's understandable, but when talking about Emperor Ing, we know he's male, so... what's the deal with the whole argument that Emperor Ing is MALE, but then allowing "it," etc.? Furthermore, what's with the insistence of adding "the" before "Emperor Ing?" No one says "the Samus Aran" or "the Mother Brain." What's with this? Furthermore, there is plenty of factual misinformation in this article. "...as the battle goes on, more and more tentacles are grown, until Samus finally deals enough damage to the unshielded Eye. ''" Actually, he sprouts a different number of tentacles every time. I have the game and had a hard time beating this boss. I know. "''Emperor's head swallows the rest of his body" ''I thought "fannon" was disallowed. Is this really what happens? He looks like an IngClaw? Really? "''After a while, the poison gas levels rise and Inglets are no longer respawned..." - This isn't true. The Inglets keep coming right up until Emperor Ing hatches. " After a short while, though, the levels will go back down again, allowing Samus to resume her attack. ''" - This doesn't happen every battle. Sometimes the gas doesn't even rise if you know what you're doing. "''If Samus takes too long to destroy all of the weak spots, the poison gas will fill the entire area, leaving her with no safe places to stay. After the chrysalis breaks, the true Emperor will emerge, mutated by Phazon exposure inside the chrysallis. " False. How much gas fills the area has nothing to do with how many "weakspots" you destroy. In my experience, I've gone through battles where I've never fully destroyed every tentacle, and where the gas rises anyway. The emperor will emerge from Phazon insidethe chrysallis? Really? Where do you get this from? Did he just suck up Phazon while we weren't looking? This information is completely fanfic. "damaging it will not do damage to the Emperor..." Wait WHAT? Is this even ENGLISH? Yeah, there are plenty of other things wrong with entry that I'm just not going to list. I tried to overhaul it, but apparently you need to have some special permission to do this. This is full of fannon, misinfo, and really bad explanations. It's hard to read through, especially when I know the facts. I feel as if I'm reading a middle-school composition. If I can't fix it, well then someone PLEASE.KogeJoe 09:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that was my fault. In one of your edits, you got rid of the infobox, so I was trying to fix it. I accidently chose the wrong one to change. I'm sorry about that. If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have noticed! I'll go fix it. Again, I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you, and hope you forgive me. And I enjoyed your edit to the battle section and would like to see more of what you can do. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry for my reaction... it's just that I'm also on WikiPedia, and there are guys on there that guard their pages religiously. Like they're the only ones who can make any edit. And I was thinking "geez... not here too..." No doubt there might be stuff that I write that others can word better, and they should by all means edit. I mean that's supposed to be the beauty of a Wiki right? I was just peeved that it looks like the WHOLE thing was reverted and I was like "did they even READ it?" Anyway, you ARE an admin, and if there's anything wrong that you think should be reverted, you should by all means do it. I just would hope that people would give what I wrote a fair read is all. Peace. [[User:KogeJoe|KogeJoe 09:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC)]] Metroid Prime Similarities I have noticed that the Metroid Prime's first form looks quite similar to the Emperor Ing's final form. Also, those forms were both the result of Phazon mutation. They were both Guardians of a Leviathan. Please leave any other messages about the similarities here. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Well to me they don't look that similar, the only similarity they have is their leg structure and posture.--Green Tunic 23:31, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :I can see what you're talking about. They are both, afterall, the probable mutated guardians of the first leviathans. It's possible the mutations, if left long enough in basic lifeforms, could begin to look the same. It's phazon. It can do anything.Squee! 11:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Almost anything. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 12:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well true, it hasn't merged with an X-Parasite and created Phazon-X. A Dark SA-X would be a nice twist for the next game... --Squee! I have another similarity. In the first two games the creature that protected the leviathan or whatever on each planet was seemingly from Phaaze as phaz-ings didnt exist on Aether obvoiusly. If you were to beleive that a Metroid came with the meteor that impacted Tallon IV then that would support this theory. They were both mutated by Phazon into their forms and the Phaz-ing changed into Dark instead of Phazon. It then spawned thousands of Inglets and they evolved, or multiple Phaz-ings came with the meteor and one became the Emperor. Anyway only since Dark Samus took control of Phaaze did the Leviathans begin to corrupt a creature on their target instead of taking one with them, possibly due to Dark Samus' intervention because she wanted the creature not to be harmed in the impact. So there! Tell me if there are any flaws in my theory or if i need to add anything! --Phazon Phantom 16:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Good theory, Phazon Phantom, but remember, the Emporer Ing would have spawned Ing Larva which would in turn grow into inglets. That's the only problem I see. Squeemaster 19:10, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Well, Phazon Phantom, I see multiple flaws in the theory. None of the creatures that later serves as Guardian is from Phaaze. The one in Metroid Prime isn't hard to explain: When the Leviathan impacted Tallon IV, Metroids did not exist yet. I'll show your flaws with this one: - Even if a Phaz-Ing would come along with a Leviathan, the creature is 100% Phazon already. It has no use for the Core to corrupt a Phazon-based creature. - Creatures don't mutate from Dark Aether's atmosphere, they die from it. They only mutate if an Ing takes over their bodies. -A Phaz-Ing, like I said, is 100% Phazon, and Phazon doesn't mutate. Have you ever seen Phazon mutate because of Dark Aether's atmosphere? No... everything points in the direction of the Emperor Ing being a corrupted Inglet, and no 'dark' Phaz-Ing. Look at this theory: Leviathan hit - Dark Aether is born - Ing are born - Inglet is corrupted - Emperor Ing, it's flawless. Kihunter 19:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Not all creatures die from Dark aether's atmosphere actually. The first two planetary-energy guardians are an example; they're not ing and they transform when exposed to dark energy. ( 05:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) Glitch? I dont know if this should happen or not, but after the first and second form, my ammo replenishes.(MetroidX99 00:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) Chrysalis/Energy-Controller Morphology The Emperor's regeneration chrysalis appears to be shaped almost exactly like an energy controller: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/metroid/images/9/93/Great_Temple_Controller.png (anyone who can help a new guy make the image embedding here work would be appreciated: specifically, is there any way to shrink this down to not take up the whole page?) This would actually make a fair amount of sense from a symbolic perspective if not a biological one, seeing as the thing is holding the last of Dark Aether's energy and is not 100 feet away from the location of the main energy controller in the light world. (Maybe biological too: form follows function in both nature and engineering, after all. If the chrysalis was at all similar in function and properties to a controller, it could very well be shaped the same.)AdmiralSakai 21:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Arms of first form The way the arms come out look strange, like the arms came out of nowhere. Does anybody else see it.(SebastainE Dec 1, 9:01SebastainE 02:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) 2009) HUGE MISTAKE My phone browser didnt load the entire article while I was editing it, and now I cant restore it because it doesnt load the remainig part. Can someone fix it? Im terribly sorry.DIM87 22:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Theories I want to point out the oversight mentionned in the second paragraph in the Theories section before i change it. It is said that Leviathans only attract native creatures of the planet they crashed on. Though it is commonly known that this is not ALWAYS the case, the greatest example being the Metroid Prime creature. It is more than likely, with the proof of the Genesis Chamber in Corruption, that a native of Phaaze can be attracted into the leviathan before it is launched. (sorry i had not signed my name before!) (Latinlingo 05:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) :It's still debated on the origins of the Metroid Prime, and the main question that comes with the theory of the Metroid Prime being from Phaaze is: "How did it get there?"[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 01:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC)'' :Why is metroid prime's sheded skin in a wall then? Metroid101 02:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The Phazon atmosphere caused a 2nd Metroid Prime to form out of another Metroid. That or it's from Dark Samus. But saying the Prime came from Phaaze itself leaves out the question of how a single Metroid got all the way from SR388 to Phaaze at all.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']]'' 06:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC)'' The fact that Metroids (along with hives) were found on Phaaze could be an oversight/mistake on Retro's part (and a big one too), and possibly the only inconsistancy that exists between the Prime series and the classic 2D games (how Metroids can be found flourishing on another planet instead of just SR388). But like most questions that relate to the infinite vast of the universe, not all things can be explicitly answered and will remain a mystery I guess. BUT from the obvious hints given to us by Retro, putting those Metroid Prime exoskeletons in the Genesis chamber, where Leviathans are grown, point to the obvious theory that Metroid Prime left Phaaze with the Leviathan that impacted Tallon IV. Metroids were somehow (thanks to Retro) able to exist in Phaaze long before the Pirates discovered the planet and before the Chozo themselves(!) knew its existence. In Tallon IV, the Chozo NEVER mention growing Metroids there, and Pirates brought their surviving specimens from the Zebes incident AFTER the Artifact Temple was built around the Impact Crater, thus telling us that no Metroid could have transformed into the Metroid Prime ON Tallon IV. Now before I let myself go on, lets remember this is an article about EMPEROR ING, not Metroid Prime, and I felt it was incorrect to let the paragraph on Theories section state that Leviathans ONLY corrupt the native creatures of the planet they crash on, which is why I brought the arguments up in the TALK page. (Latinlingo 05:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) How do we know that metroids existed on Phaaze long before the pirates discovered it? For all we know, the pirates brought metroids there and they flourished on the phazon-soaked world. But this is besides the point. This article should be about discussing the emperor ing only. Dark Ridley 18:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It takes too much to say that Metroid were on Phaaze years before they were created(according to the manga.) And I never said that the Metroid Prime came from Tallon IV. See the Metroid Prime for my theory about where the Prime came from.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']]'' 21:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Latinlingo is wrong about Metroid Prime. Metroids didn't exist during the impact on Tallon IV (20 years prior to Metroid Prime). Even if they would exist, they could never go to Phaaze on their own. They were brought there by Pirates, after the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The husks were only there to confirm that Metroid Prime has been a Metroid before he was corrupted. Kihunter 19:57, July 5 2010 (UTC) Bible citation I was going to add a citation for Revelation 1:8 for the Alpha and Omage quote, but I see there is much debate on mainland Wikipedia for how to properly citate the Bible. Any preferences, Admins? [[User:Squeemaster|'''SQUEEMASTER]] 22:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Adding to the template. I was wondering before I made any major changes to the template whether or not it was purposely made the way it was. For my edit I was planning on including the list of attacks he uses as well as his weakness' to fit with the other instances of these notes being included with bosses. Marx Wraith 03:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) hmm.Well if nobody objects to this then I'll get to work on adding those in a bit. Marx Wraith 04:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Sorry if this has already been discussed, but will someone please explain to me how Emperor Ing is a core guardian? He isn't inside a leviathan and Samus doesn't need to use phazon or hypermode to beat him. Therefore, I find it hard to see how he could be a leviathan core guardian. Sir Real I think there are hints and speculation that suggest the Emperor Ing was at the very least mutated by a Leviathan. I'll present those that seem to insinuate it (I could be wrong). Emperor Ing's first form heavily resembles an Inglet, giving people the idea that the Emperor used to be a lower form of Ing (Inglet) that mutated into its current form with Phazon. The creature's scan states that it is the only member of its kind to have absorbed Phazon, which suggests that it was chosen or something while the other Ing were not or were simply denied access to the substance. Also, there is a huge amount of Phazon located in the Sky Temple and under it (Sky Temple Gateway), hinting that there was a source/core producing Phazon (Leviathan/Phazon core). However, for the reasons that you mentioned Sir Real, the fact that it isn't fought inside/near a Leviathan and that Samus doesnt require Phazon weapons to defeat it, make me believe that the Emperor was simply a lower Ing that stumbled upon a huge stash of Phazon, absorbed it and became the supreme leader, thats my opinion though. As for the Leviathan that crashed on Aether, it simply disappeared when the dark dimension was created. Meaning it could either have exploded, or it landed somewhere on Dark Aether where Samus never explored. If the latter is the case, then it is impossible to know whether or not it acquired a Guardian, cause the Leviathan infant's scan states that it doesnt always want a protector. BUT, you have to remember that the Metroid Prime creature was not seemingly fought in a Leviathan. In fact, it seems like it was fought within the crater and not within the meteor. No Phazon core was encountered, so it was impossible to tell whether Metroid Prime was guardian or not. But the Trilogy artbooklet actually states that it was, despite that some features were missing (no sign of a leviathan, no Phazon Core encountered, etc). (Latinlingo 00:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) I don't doubt that Metroid Prime was a core guardian. Like you said, the trilogy art booklet says it was, and besides, it's possible that it was the core guardian and the leviathan either broke down/disintegrated or the Impact Crater area is the leviathan, just one that's very different from the ones in Corruption. As for Aether's leviathan, I suspect it probably was moved to Dark Aether when the planet split(I think it's probably somewhere in the abyss under the Phazon Grounds area). That's why you see little to no phazon in Light Aether. The leviathan was most likely destroyed with the rest of Dark Aether. I think I'm getting a little off topic...Sir Real Wait. Does that mean there is a such thing as a Dark Leviathan? Because that would be Beast! -Sylux X Trilogy Was the Emporer's weakness to the Screw Attack fixed like Gandrayda's was in the Trilogy version of MP3? "Can't be damaged when its heart is orange?" Not sure if anyone else knows this, but the orange form can be hurt using the Annihilator Beam. Done right with all of the ammo expansions, you can get through the fight with just the Annihilator Beam if you're careful and don't use charged shots. --King Starscream 19:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC)